


Documentary

by ianmckinley



Category: Scream (Movies), Scream 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Movie: Scream 2 (1997), Sex Tapes, Smut, cuddles at the end, mentions of the murders that happen in the movie, mickey is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianmckinley/pseuds/ianmckinley
Summary: You stay with Mickey at his dorm, and he pulls his camera on you in hopes of filming a sex tape.(i'm horrible at summaries.  i'm sorry helopjshdjs)
Relationships: Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Mickey Altieri/Reader, Mickey Altieri/You
Kudos: 12





	Documentary

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! this is my first fan fiction i'm posting on here so hopefully people will see this and like it. i wrote this a while ago and i'm not sure if i edited it so i'm sorry if there's any typos or slip-ups. hopefully mickey is in character, i tried! enjoy!

You laid on your boyfriend Mickey’s bed, your head deep in the soft pillows. You could hear Mickey was up and walking around the room, but you’re not sure what he was doing as you stared up at the ceiling. You weren’t supposed to be in Mickey’s dorm at all- first of all, because there’s a no visitors after 10pm unless permission is granted rule, and second of all, you weren’t even supposed to be going to people’s dorms with the murders happening around campus.

But alas, there you were, laying down on his bed with nothing but one of his shirts and a pair of underwear on. His clothing was much more comfortable than yours, honestly. There was always some sort of soft fabric or materiel inside, some cotton or polyester that was just so, soothingly soft against your skin.

The bed frame moved slightly as you felt and heard Mickey approach the bed- you tilted your head up to see that he had his camera on you. You snickered, letting your head drop back onto the pillow again. “C’moooonn.” Mickey beckoned. You moved up the bed slightly, just enough so that the camera could see you.

“There you go.” you could see Mickey smile behind the handheld camera. Your cheeks heated up as he just filmed you laying there, with your hands up beside your head and your legs pressed together. “This is embarrassing, Mickey.” you laughed, and Mickey came up closer to you so he could get a better shot.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” he told you simply, and something about the tone of his voice made you blush even more, “You’re doing great.” this made you laugh again. “’Doing great’? I’m just laying here.” you brought a hand up to cover your face.

“You’re a star.” he said, and you couldn’t tell if it was sarcastic or not. Mickey leaned down onto the bed, his camera still on you as his hand ran across the skin of your bare knee, making you sigh. He smirked, moving his hand down to the back of your exposed thighs. You shifted as he touched you, it almost tickled.

His hand trailed closer and closer to your clothed core, his camera focusing on his movements while you watched. “Mickey.” you addressed him sternly, not telling him to stop, but just attracting his attention. “Are you really going to film this?”

“If you’ll let me.” he responded immediately after you finished, moving his camera away from his face so you could see him looking at you. You sighed as you felt his finger tracing patterns on your inner thigh, thinking about your decision.

“...alright, go ahead. But you can’t show this to anyone else.” you gave him the green light, and he smiled at you, keeping the camera in between your legs and moving his hand to shove your underwear aside. You relaxed your head once again, your breath picking up when you felt his fingers brush your sensitive lips.

A small moan passed through your lips when you felt his middle finger slip inside you, staying still as Mickey moved his camera to capture your facial expression. You were still feeling embarrassed, being recorded in one of your most intimate moments wasn’t something that’s ever happened before, but even with the self-consciousness that came with it, it gave you an odd sort of thrill.

“Move, Mickey, please,” you pleaded, only making the smirk on his face widen. He slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of you, making you grip the bed sheet on the mattress beneath you. Mickey’s finger curled and hit you in just the right spot, eliciting a loud string of curses, unintelligible words and his name from you as he continued to focus on that spot inside of you. “Oh, fuck, Mickey!”

Mickey could tell that you were getting closer by how you clenched around him and how you were continuously becoming a mess under his touch, and just as you were about to cum, he stopped his movements and slipped his fingers out of you.

“What the fuck, Mickey?” you whined at the loss of contact, making him chuckle under his breath. He moved away from you and stood at the edge of the bed again, zooming his camera in on you and watching how breathless you were.

”I want you to touch yourself. Slowly.” he instructed, “I’m not gonna touch you again unless you make yourself cum.”. You huffed at him, hitting your hands against the mattress. “You are such a fucking asshole, seriously.” you rolled your eyes.

Defeatedly, you brought your hands down to your underwear and slid them off your legs, throwing them at Mickey and watching as they hit his chest and fell to the floor. In a flash, you stuck a finger inside of yourself, and Mickey protested.

“Not so quick, not so quick.” he said, “I said slowly, (Y/N).” he reminded you tediously. You really couldn’t stand him sometimes- he’s such a tease and he barely gives you what you want. It was so fucking annoying, and God, you wanted him so badly. That’s the worst part about it, you’re so attracted to him it hurts.

You took your finger out of yourself, instead moving it to your clit and beginning to slowly massage yourself. Mickey watched every little movement you made intently, and it made your legs shake with anticipation. His stare just bored into you, examining your body and your facial expression, all while the camera kept rolling.

Your body twitched and you elicited soft cries of pleasure as you sloppily rubbed circles on yourself, too embarrassed to make eye contact with the camera as you did. You could see the growing tent in Mickey’s pants, and you wanted nothing more than to just pounce on him in that moment, but you knew that he’d push you down with a laugh and just tell you to keep going. You had finish before he’d touch you, you know, you know.

“You can go inside yourself now. But still, be slow.” Mickey was so casual about this, it almost drove you insane. You obliged, moving your finger down to your entrance and pushing it inside, making yourself moan again. “Fuck-” you were cut off by your own breath as you pumped your finger at a slow but steady pace, imagining it was Mickey’s instead of your own.

The thought of Mickey with his face between your legs, watching his fingers bury inside of you and bring you closer to your orgasm made you groan and squirm, and you felt the knot inside of your stomach get tighter and tighter. With ease, you slipped a second finger inside of yourself, only making you get louder.

“Are you close?” he questioned, and you nodded vigorously. “Yes, I’m so close, Mickey, shit!” you whined, biting your lip and continuing your movements against your walls. “Look in the camera.” Mickey instructed, coming closer so that the camera got a better view of your face, “Look in the camera so that I’ll be able to see you fall apart when I watch this back.” he told, bringing a free hand under your chin and tilting your head up. You mustered up the courage to make eye contact with the camera lens, arching your back slightly.

You moaned Mickey’s name as you came, trying to keep your eyes open and on the camera as you completely fell apart. Mickey’s hand moved away from your chin and placed itself on the outside of your thigh, holding you steady as you rode out your high.

Once you calmed down, Mickey moved the camera away from your face, so that more of you was in view. He grabbed your wrist and pulled your fingers to his lips, taking them into his mouth and cleaning them off, which only turned you on more.

Then, his hand went down to your core, running a stripe up it and gathering up your wetness on his fingers. He raised his fingers to your mouth, signalling for you to open up so you could taste yourself on his fingers. Hesitantly, you did, wrapping your lips around his digits and humming as you cleaned them off completely.

The look on Mickey’s face as you did this was almost indescribable- his eyes were widened and his mouth hung open slightly. God, he was too much to handle sometimes. “Mickey, please.” you looked at him desperately when he popped his fingers out of your mouth. He knew exactly what you were asking him for, but him being him, he wanted to drag you along before he gives you what you need.

“Please what? (Y/N), you have to tell me what you want.” he placed his hand on your breast that was still covered in his shirt, just simply laying it over your beating heart, still filming. You pushed his chest, knocking him back a bit as he chuckled.

“You know what I want, tease.” you wrinkled your nose at him. “I wanna hear you sayyyy it.” the tone of his voice was playful, Mickey was toying with you. You sighed, giving into him, like you always eventually do. “I need you inside me, Mickey, please.”

“Only because you said it so nicely.” he smirked, completely moving away from the bed and exiting his bedroom. “Wh- Mickey?!” you shouted after him, sitting up on the bed. “What the fuck?!” you groaned, flopping back down and looking at the ceiling again.

After a minute, Mickey came back into the room, holding a large camera stand. You laughed, “We’re really going to have a whole set-up for a sex tape?” you watched as Mickey propped the stand up beside the bed, placing his camera on it and checking the angle. “Well, I want to be able to...” he paused and adjusted the camera angle, “..see everything clearly.”. Mickey finally found the right position for the camera and he finally climbed onto the bed with you.

You were done with waiting for Mickey to finish being the annoying little shit that he is- as quickly as you could, you unzipped Mickey’s pants, pushing them off of his legs along with his briefs. Frantically, you opened his nightstand, fumbled around in the drawer and grabbed a condom, ripping it open and wrapping it around him faster than the Flash. You opened your legs and helped him get into the correct spot, feeling the tip of his length run along your already sensitive folds.

“Jesus Christ-” you yelped, feeling him push his member inside of you. Mickey stayed still for a moment, letting you adjust to his size as his hand slid under the shirt that you were wearing. “Move.” you instructed, the fingers on one of your hands gripping his brown hair. Mickey did as you said, and began to rock his hips back and forth.

Mickey grunted lowly as he slowly pounded into you, his neck visibly straining. You tugged his head down to your neck and felt him attack your skin with kisses and bites, and you knew you’d have marks the next day, but you let him continue.

His hand squeezed your breast softly, using his thumb and forefinger to tweak at your nipple, adding to your building second release. “Oh, Mickey!” you moaned into his ear, making him snap his hips back into yours quicker than normal. He pounded into just the right spot, sending an electric shock through your body.

“Fuck, that’s so good, you’re so good- fuck!” you got out frantically as he picked up his speed, gripping onto his t-shirt for dear life. “You gonna cum? Yeah?” Mickey said through gritted teeth, nibbling on your earlobe. “Holy shit, yes!”

Your moans started getting dangerously loud, but Mickey wasn’t going to silence you. He pushed the shirt you were wearing up, exposing your bare chest to his eyes. He plunged his head down, marking you up with no sign of stopping.

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!” his name was all you could get out now, and you chanted it with almost every thrust of his hips. “Cum for me. C’mon now, don’t be shy, (Y/N).” he urged you on, and when he finished his sentence, you completely lost it.

Your eyes squinted together and you almost screamed as you came, hard. You could tell Mickey followed swiftly after, from his cry of “Fuck!” and the way his hips froze. Your legs completely trembled, unable to stay still and stop from spasm-ing.

Mickey still muttered curses as he came down from his orgasm. resting his head in your neck again. It took you a little longer to calm down, kissing the side of his head while still breathing heavily. Mickey laughed, and you felt it against your skin.

Slowly, he pulled out of you, taking his condom off and disposing of it in the trash beside his bed. He got off of the bed, picked up his briefs and bottoms and put those back on. Mickey wiped his forehead and jogged over to the camera, stopping the filming. “Did you get it?” you asked breathlessly. “Every second.” he replied.

“And how’d I do?” you questioned jokingly, flashing a playful smile at him. He chuckled, “..you were academy-award winning.”. “Oh, I wasn’t acting.” you quickly retorted. “Well, it’s a documentary then.” Mickey joked back without missing a beat.

“Now come here and cuddle me, I’m getting cold again already.” you huffed, pushing your shirt back down and opening your arms in his direction. Mickey placed his camera on his nightstand and jumped onto the bed, wrapping his arms around you in a warm hug.

“Thereeee you go. Better now?” he inquired. Softly smiling to yourself, you nodded, snuggling your back into his chest. He placed a kiss to your temple before you both laid in a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
